wolfpack_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Info: smap
COMMAND NAME smap - Get a map around a ship LEVEL Basic SYNTAX ##:## Command : smap [] A map gives you a graphic representation of all or part of your country. Your own sectors as well as sea, mountains, wasteland and unowned wilderness and plains show up as a designation mnemonic (see Info: Sector-types). Other sectors appear as question marks ("?"). You can also get this by typing 'M' at the navigation prompt. Examples: ##:## Command : map -9:18,-8:5 generates a 28 x 14 map based on data supplied by the sectors in the area specified. ---------0000000000111111111 9876543210123456789012345678 -8 . . . - - -8 -7 . . . . - ^ -7 -6 . . . . - - - - -6 -5 . . - . a a - ^ ? ? - -5 -4 . . . . k o ! - ^ ? ? ? -4 -3 . - . a h j a ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ - -3 -2 . . - . a a a ^ a a - - - -2 -1 . . . a a a b + + ^ ^ - -1 0 . . . m c u a a - ^ - ^ 0 1 . - . a a . a a - - ^ 1 2 - ^ ^ a a a ^ a - - ^ 2 3 - - - - - - - . . - 3 4 ^ - - - - - ^ - - 4 5 - ^ - - ^ - - - 5 ---------0000000000111111111 9876543210123456789012345678 ##:## Command : map # >mapfil where your "realm" (or '#', see Info: realm or Info: update) is -5:5,-6:6 will type out a 11 by 13 sector map and also put the map in the file called "mapfil". Also, if you give a ship # instead of coordinates or a realm, map will show you a small realm around the given ship (assuming you own it). If you use nmap, you can get a map that shows new sector designations instead of old sector designations of your own country. If you use lmap, you can get a map around a land unit. If you use pmap, you can get a map around a plane. If you use smap, you can get a map around a ship. If you use nmap, you can get a map around a nuke. MAP FLAGS Optional argument consists of map flag characters. If you specify an 's' flag, map will put your ships on the map. If you specify an 'l' flag, map will put your land units on the map. If you specify an 'p' flag, map will put your planes on the map. If you specify an 'n' flag, map will put your nukes on the map. A '*' will put all on the map. When multiple unit types are selected they are displayed in the following priority order: nukes, land units, ships, planes. To highlight sectors you own, specify the 'h' flag. SEE ALSO census, commodity, radar, realm, route, Ships, Maps